


Libidos Rising

by RedCheshire



Series: On the Set of Neighbors (2014 Movie) [5]
Category: Actor RPF, Neighbors | Bad Neighbours (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dare, Group Sex, Lapdance, M/M, Oral Sex, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 18:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCheshire/pseuds/RedCheshire
Summary: Zac and Dave entertain some of their cast mates during the filming of "Neighbors 2".  Game Night with these guys results in everyone winning.Author's note: this story takes place September 2015, during filming of "Neighbors 2" near Atlanta, Georgia.  That's about 2-1/2 years after filming for the first film, and the first chapter of this fan-fiction series.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fictional story about actors from the film “Neighbors 2: Sorority Rising” (copyrighted by Universal Pictures). It does not intend to imply anything about the sexuality or actions of the actual persons depicted.
> 
> Sexual activity between consenting adult males is depicted. If you are underage or it is otherwise illegal to read this story where you live, please stop reading now.
> 
> This story is the work of the author and should not be copied or posted elsewhere in any way without the permission of the author.

"Woohoo!" SPLASH

Zac Efron watched, grinning, as the surface of the pool erupted as a result of Dave Franco's cannonball dive. Laughter echoed around the room, bouncing off of the surface of the water and the walls surrounding the pool. The producers had decided to rent a couple of big houses for the cast of Neighbors 2, rather than setup numerous trailers. Zac wasn't sure what the women's house looked like, but the men's house had a big swimming pool that had been enclosed at some point in the past, allowing the ability to swim in late September...and not disturb the other houses nearby. Most of the other guys swimming tonight had already turned in for the evening, other than Zac, Dave, and three of the guys playing fraternity brothers - Cameron Dallas, Felix Chu, and Tyler Alverson. The five men alternated between relaxed hanging out and horseplay...and right now the other four were playing a game of chicken. Tyler had just fallen off of Dave's shoulders, resulting in a victory for Team Cameron & Felix. Looking at the clock, Zac realized it was getting a little too late for noise. 'Time to be the responsible grown-up,' he thought, chuckling. 

"Hey, guys!". He called out, getting the other four's attention...and then pointed at the clock on the wall.   
"It's ten o'clock?". Cameron tilted his head in confusion, his hair sticking out wildly in all different directions.   
"Ohhhh... time to leave the pool, huh?". Zac nodded in response to Felix's question, glad that someone else got the hint.   
"Awww, but Daddy, we were having fuuuun.". Dave joked with a whining tone, his bottom lip sticking out.  
Zac pulled himself out of the pool, the muscle of his arms bulging as they lifted his bulk out of the water, the liquid running in small streams along the hills and valleys of his backside. Turning around as he stood up, his hands went to his hips as his head cocked to the side. In a nasal tone of voice, he replied to Dave. "Look, you whipper-snapper. It's time to head out...don't want to cause a ruckus now, you hear?" The other guys chuckled while Dave rolled his eyes with a grin, well-used to Zac's antics.   
"Yeah...Dad, do we *have* to go to bed?" Tyler called out, joining in on the amusing banter. 

Zac's eyebrows furrowed, as he looked back at the clock. Looking back at the guys, he shrugged his shoulders. "Actually, since it's Friday, we don't have work tomorrow...so don't have to worry about waking up early. We could take this up to my room - just have to clear the pool so we don't keep the other guys awake." The cheers from the other four guys indicated that they liked the idea. Grabbing their stuff, they headed up to the top floor, the sound of Zac shushing them as they made their way...somewhat quietly...up the stairwell. The house was old, and huge; the attic was tall and spanned the entire length of the building, so the engineering crew had built it out into two large spaces - a suite for Zac and a storage room. 

Felix caught himself before sitting down onto the couch. "Oh...hang on, I'll be right back. Need to go change clothes." The corner of Dave's mouth pulled to the side, a little disappointed. "Aww man...by the time everyone gets back to their rooms, changes clothes, and gets back up here, it'll be nearly midnight."

Snapping his fingers, Zac dashed into the walk-in closet. The guys watched, curious, as he returned with a pile of cloth in his hands. Taking a handful, he tossed a pair of cotton sleeping shorts, the kind made of sweatpants material. Dave held them up, looking at the navy color of the shorts and the bright white drawstring. Glancing up, he saw that Zac was tossing a pair to the other guys. "Here you go - you can just give these back later. Gives you something to wear, without having to leave. The bathroom is over there, to finish drying off and change." He made his own way back into the walk-in closet, pulling the door most of the way shut behind him, to change his own clothes. "Thanks man!" he heard Felix call out in the main area. Peeling the wet swim trunks off and tossing them into the hamper, Zac used the towel to dry his crotch, ass, and large thighs before pulling a pair of pale green sweatpants on. Pulling the door open, he found Dave waiting. "Mind if I change in here?"

Zac smirked, as the many times he'd seen Dave naked came to mind. Extending an arm out, he gave a slight bow. "Be my guest."  
Stepping through the doorway, Dave's voice lowered to a whisper. "You know the guys don't have any underwear on, right?"  
Zac's blue eyes blinked, feigning innocence. "They don't...?" he replied.   
Dave turned around, out of sight of the living area as he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his own swimming shorts. "They don't have shirts either..." A wink and a grin appeared as his shorts began sliding down, revealing the dark brown hair of his groin.  
"I hadn't noticed." Zac returned the wink and ducked out of the door, pulling it shut behind him as he entered the living room. Felix was back, changed into a pair of red shorts, the firm muscles of his body showing off rather nicely. Cameron was heading into the now-empty bathroom, the light grey shorts tossed over his left shoulder, contrasting nicely with his tanned skin. Tyler was holding up a pair of pale purple sweatpants, eyeing them and then looking up at Zac. "They're...colorful." The purple went well with his very light blue eyes and light brown hair. 

"Hey, what can I say? I don't like boring. Want a beer?" Zac sauntered off into the kitchen, shirtless, the sweatpants resting low on his hips. He heard footsteps as Tyler followed him. "Sorry, not complaining about the color - just noting it." Zac opened the door to the fridge and lifted out a six pack, holding it up towards Tyler. "Dude, no worries. Besides, they *are* pretty colorful." He noticed that Tyler's eyes darted down and back up again, taking in the sight of his bare upper body before taking the pack of beer from Zac's hands.   
"Thanks - take these to the guys?" Zac nodded and Tyler turned, heading back to the main area. "You're right though...definitely not boring," he called out over his shoulder.  
Zac's eyebrows furrowed again, trying to make out Tyler's quick glance and comment...and willing his crotch to behave. Accomplishing that goal, he joined the guys in the living room, just as Dave and Cameron sat down and Tyler made his way into the bathroom, the last one to change.

"Alright Daddy...what's the plan?" Dave bounced up and down, sitting on the couch. Zac picked up a small pillow from the empty chair next to him and flung it at Dave, who caught it easily. "Quit calling me Daddy," he chuckled.   
"Okaaay... ZAC, what's the plan?" Cameron chimed in on the joking banter.   
Zac looked around the room, trying to come with something, thinking out loud. "Um...not sure. Was really just trying to get everyone out of the pool, so it'd be quiet. Let's see... not the Playstation, there's only two controllers and five of us. The board games are all back at home."  
"Hey, is that a deck of cards?" Cameron pointed at a bookshelf next to the television stand. Seeing Zac's nodding reply of yes, he pounced up and off of the couch, taking hold of the deck and began shuffling. "We could play a game of High, Low, Go." He watched as expressions of puzzlement spread among the other guys.   
"High, Go, what?" Tyler asked, exiting the bathroom and joining the guys. He sprawled out in the room's other chair.   
"High, Low, Go. You take a deck of cards, shuffle it, pass out one card to everyone. The person with the lowest card has to do a dare that the person with the highest card thinks of."  
The guys looked neutral on the idea. Dave shrugged and spoke first. "Sure, that works. Could be fun."  
"What happens if two people tie?"   
Cameron turned towards Felix, answering his question. "Well, it depends. If two people tie with the lowest card, then they both have to do a dare from the winner. If two people tie with the highest card, then they have to come up with a dare for the lowest card."  
"Alright, I'm game." Zac sat down and leaned forward, rubbing his hands together. "Deal me in."  
Cameron returned to the couch, settling in between Dave and Felix, and began dealing out the cards clockwise.   
"Wait...shouldn't the cards be face down?" Tyler asked, confused. "Not necessary," was Cam's reply. "We're not betting or trading in cards, like poker, so they're usually face up."   
"Ohhh," Tyler responded. "Yeah, that makes sense."

The cards went around the table. Dave wound up with a 10, Tyler with a 7, Zac with a 4, Felix with an ace, and Cam with a 3.   
"Aw man, that sucks!" Cam exclaimed. "Dude, and the game was your idea!" Dave teased him. The other guys couldn't help but laugh at Cam's misfortune.   
"Alright, what'll it be?" Cam watched as Felix looked at the ceiling and tapped his chin, trying to think of something silly but low-key to start things off. "Gargle a mouthful of beer." Felix chuckled as he delivered the dare.   
Cam winced before tilting his head back, taking a large swig from his bottle. Lowering it, he opened his mouth and began gargling, the loud noise audible over the sound of the other guys' low laughter. Swallowing, he lowered his face back to eye-level, his facial features screwed together in a look of disgust. The room erupted into louder laughter as Cam continued making faces, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Oh man...that was gross!" Gathering the cards, he placed the deck in front of Dave. "Your turn. Oh...yuck." 

Dave continued laughing as he shuffled, amused by Cam's exaggerated response. The younger guy was a sensation on Vine and YouTube, so he knew how to ham up a moment. Tossing the cards around the table, Cameron wound up with the high card this time and Dave wound up with the low card. "Dude, is this deck stacked? Dealer loses each hand?" he joked. Zac shook his head, laughing, as they watched Cam thinking.   
"Okay, stand up."  
"That's my dare?" Dave asked.   
"No, that's the beginning." Cam replied. "Head over there, away from the group." He waited for Dave to comply before continuing. "Okay, now spin around for a full minute."  
"That's it?"  
"Yeah, okay...say that again when you're done. You've got sixty seconds..." Cam pulled out his phone and set the timer. "Ready, set...go."  
Dave stuck his arms out to the side and began spinning in place. After a short time, he realized that the dare was harder than it sounded, as the spinning, the beer, and the long day clashed in his head. The guys laughed as Dave's footing became a little looser, causing him to wander around a bit instead of standing in one spot. When Cam's phone began beeping to indicate that sixty seconds had passed, Dave stopped spinning and held a hand to the wall...and the other to his forehead, to stop the feeling of it spinning as well.   
"That's it, huh?" Zac teased Dave. Dave blinked at Zac, shaking his head to try and clear it.   
"That wasn't...too bad. Ooof. Okay, it was bad, but not horrible. I can sit down now?" The guys got another good laugh as Dave walked at an angle, in the general direction of the couch, correcting himself twice before finally landing down on the cushions. 

Tyler went ahead and picked up the cards, shuffled them again, and began shooting them across the coffee table. As the black and red numbers appeared, Zac got a 3 and groaned. Felix also got a 3, while Cam got a jack and pumped his fist in the air. Dave's 5 and Tyler's 6 rounded out the hand. "Interesting..a losing tie," Tyler noted. "What'll it be, Cam?"   
Cam took a moment, silently trying to think of a dare that would show off Zac's muscles. He snapped his fingers as the idea came to him. "Felix, you were on American Ninja Warrior, right?". Felix nodded. "And Zac, you've been on the cover of men's fitness magazines?". Zac nodded as well. "So let's find out who's actually stronger. Whoever can do a headstand the longest is the winner.". Zac and Felix looked at each other, shrugging, neither one wanting to give away their competitive nature.   
"Where at?" Felix asked, standing and stretching his arms.   
"How about there?" Zac pointed at the doorway to the kitchen; the wall on either side of the door frame was bare of furniture.   
The two muscled men made their way across the room, kneeling on either side of the door. "Ready?" Zac asked.   
"Ready. On the count of 3. 1, 2, 3!"  
Both guys pushed with their arms, flipping their lower bodies up into the air, resting their feet against the wall. The other three each noticed that the dare had an unexpected bonus: gravity kicked in, pulling Felix's shorts towards the floor...and his waist. The material bunched at his groin, not displaying the goods, but gave a very nice view of his large thighs. The clock ticked as the two hunks stayed still, focused on maintaining their balance and not falling over. Slowly, the strain began to show, as a light sheen of sweat broke out over their bodies. Dave decided it was a good time to get another beer and left for the kitchen. On his way back in, he noticed how Cam and Tyler's eyes had a slight hungry look to them as they watched the show...and while Tyler glanced back and forth between the two studs, Cam was fixed on taking in the sight of Zac's body. He made a mental note before being distracted as well by movement from Felix. The effort was taking its toll on his arms, so he bent them to change position and relieve the pressure a bit, lifting his head a few inches from the ground. The motion caused his chest and biceps to flex...and for Dave's groin to swell slightly. Zac noticed Felix's movements as well, but mistook it as a standing push-up...and as Felix showing off. Zac pushed himself up and off of the ground as well, turning slightly to look at Felix. The two men locked eyes and the dare became a new challenge as they both began doing headstand push-ups, the muscles of their abs, chest, and arms flexing as they moved their torsos up and down against the wall. The other three just stared, riveted by the display. After a dozen or so push-ups, the two men looked away, staring forward to concentrate on their efforts. Felix noticed that Dave's eyes were running up and down his body, slightly biting down on his lower lip. A moment later, his expression was neutral again, but Felix filed away the mental picture to ponder later. The push-ups became slower and strained as the dare took its toll...and finally, Zac lowered his legs down, collapsing face-down onto the ground, clutching the wooden boards and breathing hard, recovering. Felix did one more push-up, showing off his victory, before swinging his body down as well. The pair of torsos heaved as they calmed down from the exercise. Felix reached over and slapped Zac's shoulder. "Good game," he exclaimed as he pulled himself upright...and then extended a hand to help lift Zac up as well. The two returned to their seats, worn out. 

"Okaaay," Tyler cheered, collected the deck of cards and passed them across the coffee table to Zac. The three guys who had remained in their seats clapped in awe of Zac and Felix's dare...and more than a little appreciation. "Think you have enough energy left to shuffle and deal?" Tyler teased Zac. "Should be fine," Zac replied, winking. "I've got lots of stamina." Tyler raised an eyebrow but otherwise stayed silent, taking in Zac's jest. 

Zac shuffled the cards and began handing them out again. This round, Dave wound up with the winning card, a king...and Tyler drew the low card with a 2. Dave rubbed his hands, trying to think of something fun and light-hearted. "Okay, Tyler...something easy for you. And I'm not talking about Cam."   
"Hey!" Cam yelled from the kitchen, where he was getting some more beers.   
"Give us your best version of...I'm a Little Teapot."   
Tyler blinked. "I'm sorry...what?"  
"You know, the kid's song." The other guys smiled, amused.   
Tyler stood up and walked to stand in front of the television. "Alright..." Placing a hand on his hip and raising the other one into the air, he cleared his throat. "I'm a little teapot," he began. The group began giggling. Tyler's mouth opened further as he deepened his voice. The next line was delivered in a loud, baritone opera style. "Short and stoooooout!" The other four men were silent for a moment, surprised, as Tyler continued in a Marilyn Monroe-ish tone for the next line. "Here is my handle...," wiggling his hip. "Here is my....spout." Switching to the sound of jazz, he delivered "When I get all steamed uuuup, I just shoooout!" Returning to his normal singing voice, Tyler finished the song with a low bow, "Tip me over and pour. Me. Out." The other guys clapped and laughed.   
"Dude, what the hell?" Dave asked, smiling.   
"Singing and dance lessons as a kid. Figured they'd come in handy for acting later."   
"Nice. Very nice," Cam replied, with a thumbs up. 

Felix took the cards, still laughing as he shuffled and dealt out the next round of fate. This time, Zac won the round while Cam lost. A mischievous laugh warned Cam that Zac was up to no good. "Alright. Go to the window, and moon the neighborhood."  
"That's it?" was Cam's response as he made his way over to the window.   
"What do you mean 'that's it'?" Zac asked.   
Cam maintained eye contact with Zac as he hooked his fingers into the back of the shorts. "Yeah. That's an easy one." Sticking out his tongue, Cam peeled down the back of his shorts, pressing the globes of his bare ass against the glass, mooning the neighborhood...or at least, whoever was up and outside at that late hour. The action exposed a half-inch strip of light brown pubic hair, at least until he peeled his ass away from the window and pulled the shorts back up. "Good luck," he called out, picking up the deck on his way back to the couch. 

Settling back down, he tossed out the cards. His ace easily beat Zac's 3...and then Tyler also drew a 3. "Oh, revenge is going to be sweet," Cam laughed, rubbing his hands together. "Where's a marker?" Zac pointed to a desk in the corner, an eyebrow raised quizzingly. Cam rummaged in the drawer and found one, tossing it to Tyler. "Draw a tramp stamp on Zac." The other guys burst into giggles as Zac and Tyler's faces both went slack with shock.   
"Do what?" Tyler asked, managing to speak. "Draw a tattoo on his lower back. A tramp stamp."  
Zac's cockiness returned. "That's it?" he asked, standing. He looked at Tyler. "Ok, where at?"  
Tyler blinked. "Um...there, on the other side of the coffee table. That way it'll be a surprise to them too." Zac stepped over to the opposite side from the other three guys and sank to his knees, resting his elbows on the top of the table. Tyler sat down behind him, taking in the beautiful site of Zac's ass right in front of him. Finding inspiration, he set his left palm down on Zac's back and began drawing...which was a nice distraction, helping the rising tent in his pants to subside. At least, until he noticed that Zac was subtlety flexing his lower back and rear end. Tyler allowed the palm of his free hand to slowly glide down alon Zac's skin and muscles, pressing slightly to appreciate them. Finishing most of the "tattoo", he then pulled down on the waistband so that the upper edge of Zac's crack was exposed.   
Zac turned his head over his shoulder, an eyebrow raised again. "Whatcha doing?"   
"Just putting on some finishing touches," Tyler replied, not meeting the blue eyes with his own. Letting go of the waistband, he slapped Zac on the ass. "All done!" Standing up, Zac turned around, revealing his backside to the guys...and Tyler's drawing. The other three men erupted into laughter.   
"Oh my god, that's awesome," Dave managed, between breaths. Curious, Zac disappeared into the bathroom. "What the...?" He exclaimed, before descending into a fit of laughter himself. Walking back out, he turned around, putting Tyler's work on display again. The words "insert coins to play" were scrawled across his lower back, with dollar bills drawn below as if they were sticking out of his waistband. "Nice," he commented, chuckling. Tyler set the marker down as they returned to their chairs, still laughing. 

The next few dares went quickly. Zac had Felix do a walking handstand into the kitchen to bring back a new beer. Cam dared Tyler to do as much of a split as he could...and they were impressed when his crotch touched the floor in success. After that, Felix defeated Dave in the next round and decided to quietly test a theory. "I need another beer," he declared.   
"That's the dare...to get another beer?" Dave asked, thinking he'd gotten off easy.   
"Oh no..I'll get the beer. I just need you to give me a ride on all fours into the kitchen."   
"Whaaaaaaat?" Dave asked, surprised.   
"C'mon, on hands and knees. Time to saddle up," Felix joked, standing.   
"Um, ok..." Dave settled down onto the ground, bracing himself as Felix's heavy muscled body settled down onto his backside. Felix pressed his thighs into Dave's side and smacked his rear. "Giddy up!" The other guys couldn't stop laughing as Dave slowly worked his way across the room and towards the kitchen. At the halfway mark, he felt something pressing into his spine whenever he shifted his weight. Feeling Felix's legs apply pressure again, he decided to get silly and began bucking up every few steps, as if he was trying to throw the other guy off. That only resulted in Felix gripping his shoulders, holding on. As they entered the kitchen, laughing, Felix slid off and walked to the fridge. Opening it, he pulled out a bottle. "Want one?"   
"Sure," Dave responded, still on his hands and knees on the floor. The feeling of Felix's legs around his waist and hands on his shoulders had an effect on his groin, so he was reluctant to stand up just yet.   
"Dude, it's just a ride TO the kitchen, not back...you can stand up again."  
"Um..." Dave replied. As Felix closed the door of the fridge, it exposed his lower body, revealing that his manhood was plumped up, pressing against his shorts. Dave looked right at it and then at Felix's face, raising an eyebrow. Felix looked down. "Oh, sorry...was all the bucking." Dave stood up, his own "problem" now visible. "What's your excuse?" Felix asked, handing a bottle over.   
"All the squeezing," Dave replied.   
"Ahh." Winking, Felix reached forward, clinking his bottle against Dave's. "We should probably get back before they miss us..." His hand patted Dave's side as he passed, sending a thrill down into Dave's nether regions. Sticking his spare hand into his pocket, Dave followed back into the room, finding Felix shuffling the cards. Cam was oblivious, but Zac and Tyler had both quietly noticed the bulges in Felix and Dave's shorts, despite the two men trying to obscure them. 

Sitting back down, Dave lost again, his time to Zac, resulting in playing the next round with his hands behind his back; Cam dealt his card face down, resulting in him having to lean down and take it in his teeth to flip it over. That hand resulted in Tyler having to knock out as many push-ups as he could, at Felix's bidding...and then getting a ten-second break before knocking out five more. Face flushed, he sat down and watched as Cam won and dared Felix to shave his own armpits. Felix won the next hand and decided to share the fun, resulting in Tyler shaving the dusting of hair from his own chest. 

Zac shuffled the cards and looked at the clock, noticing that it was now past midnight. "Okay, last two rounds...it's getting late." Dealing the cards, Felix and Tyler tied with kings and Dave pulled in the losing hand with a 3. "Uh oh," he responded as both of the other men rubbed their hands, pondering. "I'm going to get another beer and confer with my partner." Tyler left for the kitchen, with Felix following behind. Opening two beers, he handed one to Felix. "Okay, a dare for Dave."  
"Something fun," Felix replied.   
"And...interesting." Tyler winked, hoping Felix would pick up on the idea of 'interesting' translating to 'suggestive'.   
"We could have him shave something else...?"  
"Naw," Tyler replied. "Too short. Something we can stretch out..." His eyes flicked down and back up, almost too quick to notice, checking to see if Felix's bulge was still showing. There was an obvious lump in his groin area, but it wasn't as apparent as before. Felix caught the the look and got an idea. "What about a massage?"  
Tyler's eyebrow rose, intrigued. "Like what?"  
"I dunno...a back rub?"  
"Mmmm....good start, but more than that...maybe add in a foot massage?"   
"Oh! What if we use his card for the idea? Three massages?"  
"For three minutes each?" Tyler grinned, liking the idea. "And at the same time, to make it harder." Felix nodded, agreeing. "Okay, so back and feet...what else?"  
Felix shrugged. "Shoulders?"   
Tyler tipped his beer bottle towards Felix. "Shoulders, backs, and feet...three minutes each. Sounds good." Felix clinked his bottle against Tyler in agreement.   
The two men returned to the room and presented their dare; Cam responded with laughter while Zac gave a low whistle, impressed with the pair's deviousness. He was looking forward to seeing how Dave got through it with dignity. Dave blinked, swallowing hard, not sure if he was eager for the dare or half-dreading it. "You're serious?" The two men nodded, sitting next to each other on the floor, ready for Dave to start. "I can keep time," Zac offered, getting a thumbs up from Tyler. 

Dave rested on his knees behind the two, and then looked at Zac, who was setting the timer on his phone. Hearing the words "Ready...go," he pressed one palm against Felix's shoulder and the other on Tyler, squeezing. Kneading their flesh for a little while, he moved his hands to work on the men's other shoulders. Time passed and Tyler glanced at Zac, quietly thinking that three minutes should have already passed; Zac just winked in response, confusing Tyler. Felix gave a slight groan of appreciation for Dave's work; his hands were folded into his lap, so it was difficult to see just how much he was enjoying it. Tyler subtlety bent his elbow back, trying to mentally judge where Dave's body was in relation to their own. With success, he felt his elbow bump into a body part...and a somewhat firm one, especially for that area of the body. It disappeared and Tyler shifted his arm back, making contact again. He heard Dave take a sharp breath in...but this time, he didn't move away. Instead, he felt Dave press forward. Tyler flexed his arm...and the bulge rubbed against it in response. The timer on Zac's phone began beeping, startling the pair. Zac suppressed a chuckle, having noticed their actions while Cam and Felix were unaware. Tyler's sweatpants hid any reaction he was having...for the most part, although the ridge of his cock head was a more pronounced by the end of the massage.   
The two men bent forward, laying face down, ready for their back rub. Zac reset his phone, as Dave squeezed in between the pair. He bent forward, trying to block the view of his crotch. "Ready...go." His hands pressed into the space between the should blades on each man and began circling around, getting a feel for the muscle landscape. Bringing his hand up, he kept his fingers in contact and began working their flesh, making his way down their spines. Touching the waistbands, he lingered for a moment before returning up to the middle...and then started working in their sides. Felix twitched. As Dave continued kneading into their sides, Felix twitched again, this time with a small laugh.   
"Are you ticklish?" The amusement was clear in Dave's voice.   
"Fuck you". The response might have been more effective if it wasn't broken by a giggle and an attempt to twist away. The rest of the massage was a combination of actual handwork and trying to tickle Felix and Tyler. Felix's reaction continued growing stronger, while Tyler either wasn't ticklish at all, or was very good at hiding it. Zac's phone beeped again, indicating that time was up. "Finally!" Felix exclaimed, rolling away from Dave's touch. If someone were to look down, they would have seen that his red shorts were getting a little tight. 

Tyler sat up, facing towards Cam and Zac again; Felix shadowed the movement, placing his hands into his lap again. Dave came around, hands on his hips, head cocked to the side. "How's this going to work?"  
Tyler lifted one leg. "We can just rest our feet on your knees - that would make it easier."  
Dave sat down and crossed his legs. "Like this?"  
"Yep." Tyler set his foot down on top of Dave's knee, his other foot laying on the ground next to Dave. Felix mirrored the action. Dave gulped at the sight that it produced - two shirtless studs before him, their legs slightly spread. Wrapping his hands around their feet, he waited for Zac's voice prompt. "Ready...go" was called out for the third and final time. Giving a squeeze, Dave began massaging the pair of feet, trying to keep his focus on what was right in front of him instead of the two men. Mischief gave in though, as his thumb swiped up along Felix's sole, eliciting a small laugh. Felix's leg pulled back slightly before stretching back out, wanting to avoid the tickles but enjoying the massage. After a short time, Tyler brought his other foot up on to Dave's knee...and Felix followed suit. As Dave's hands shifted to the new feet, Tyler slid his now-free foot down, along Dave's shin, bringing it to rest at Dave's ankle...and in line with his groin. Again, Felix modeled Tyler's action. Dave looked up, intrigued by their movement. If he had any doubts about their intentions, they were removed as Tyler's foot flexed forward, followed by Felix, their toes meeting where Dave's legs came together. Bending their feet, their toes rubbed into Dave's crotch. The thin light grey material hid nothing as the bulge became more pronounced, the straining as Dave' manhood pressed up and away from his body. Looking up, Dave saw that both men had an amused smirk, enjoying teasing him. His massage dwindled, become more of a repetitive sensual squeeze as the action shifted away from their feet and towards his cock. Their toes danced together at the tip of his dick before sliding up and down its length, coming back together at his tip again. He gripped their feet, his breathing shallow as he tried to suppress a response. 

Cam was oblivious to what was going on; his view was entirely blocked by Dave's broad back and he was engaging Zac in conversation. Zac's seat on the couch was at a different angle, however, and while he couldn't see Dave's crotch, the other two men were on full display for him. Glancing down at the phone, he saw that a little over two minutes had passed...with more than two minutes remaining. Instead of setting the timer for three minutes, he been running it for five to harass Dave. Looking up, he became aware that the guys had been oddly silent. His eyes moved away from Dave and noticed that Tyler's sweatpants were experiencing a problem - the light purple material was not hiding the fact that his cock was hard, jutting down along his thigh. The firm length flexed, causing Zac to look up...and catch Tyler's gaze. Tyler held his eyes, light blue to dark blue, with a quiet intensity. Parting his lips slightly, the tip of his tongue barely pressed out as it ran arose his lips, wetting them before resting his teeth into the bottom lip, biting it. Zac swallowed, turned on, barely registering Cam's banter. Shifting his weight to obscure his crotch, he saw that Tyler flexed his arms, as if shifting his weight, cause his tight chest muscles to flex as well. The move brought Zac's gaze back down...and it continued that direction under its own weight, coming back to Tyler's groin. The purple cotton was stretched over his tool, bobbing as he caused it to jump up. A slight damp spot appeared, causing Zac to stop breathing for a second. He couldn't believe that Tyler was being that brazen...surely Felix was noticing what was going on? Looking over, he saw that Felix and Dave had their eyes locked together...and the red cotton of that man's shorts were fully tented. Finally, he noticed that their legs were moving around, and he realized what was going on, a small grin appearing on his face as he looked back at Tyler. The two men winked at each other...and the timer went off. 

Tyler bounced up, turning his back to the seating area, arm extended to help Felix get up. They took advantage of the angle to adjust themselves, hiding their arousal as they returned to the couch. At the same time, Zac made a point of showing Cam the timer with a conspiratorial laugh, distracting him. Dave quickly made his way back to the couch, struggling to hide his "problem".

In the last round, Dave finally wound up winning again with a jack. Zac came in last, with a 5. Stroking his chin, Dave tried to think of something fun but low-key to end the evening. "Ah, Zac, it's your turn to give someone a ride around the room...Cam, on your shoulders." The guys laughed as Zac squatted down and Cam threw a long leg over the other man's shoulders. Gripping Cam's thighs, Zac stood back up and began parading the brunette around the room. Cam began gently squeezing his legs, seeing if Zac responded. Curious, and feeling liberated by the beer, Zac slid his hands up an inch and squeezed. His thoughts were confirmed when Cam's legs flexed longer and a little harder. His own grip shifted a little higher again, his fingers now just under the edge of Cam's shorts...and applied pressure again. The immediate reaction wasn't a squeeze this time, but a slight thrust against the back of his head. He could feel the mound against his neck firming up. Deciding to cut things off before they got out of hand, Zac reached up and took Cam's waist in his hands, lifting the younger man up into the air, clearing his head. Arms bulging, he lowered Cam's body down, his rear pressing against Zac's chest. Continuing to lower the other man down, he held Cam close to his own body. Cam's rear end was in contact with Zac's chest, then stomach...and then was running down against his crotch. Zac gave a slight thrust forward, teasingly, before releasing his hold on Cam's body. Cam pushed back, pressing his butt against Zac's groin for a moment, teasingly, and then stepped away. The other guys were unaware of the actions as they gathered their belongings to head out. 

As the three other guys cleared the door to Zac's suite and headed down the stairs, Dave hung back. "Mind if I just crash here tonight?"   
"Not at all...can I get one of those massages?" Dave turned around, his eyes wide as he realized that Zac was aware of what had just happened between him, Felix, and Tyler. He flipped Zac a middle finger and spun around, walking away. Zac just laughed, locking the door and turning off the lights. His laughter trailed off as he turned back around to see Dave step out of his shorts and walk into Zac's bedroom, his firm bare ass the last thing to disappear from view. Grinning, Zac pulled off his own pants and flung them over his shoulder, joining Dave in the other room.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zac and Dave entertain some of their cast mates during the filming of "Neighbors 2". Game Night with these guys results in everyone winning.
> 
> Author's note: this story takes place September 2015, during filming of "Neighbors 2" near Atlanta, Georgia. That's about 2-1/2 years after filming for the first film, and the first chapter of this fan-fiction series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fictional story about actors from the film “Neighbors 2: Sorority Rising” (copyrighted by Universal Pictures). It does not intend to imply anything about the sexuality or actions of the actual persons depicted.
> 
> Sexual activity between consenting adult males is depicted. If you are underage or it is otherwise illegal to read this story where you live, please stop reading now.
> 
> This story is the work of the author and should not be copied or posted elsewhere in any way without the permission of the author.

Dave rocked his hips back and forth, grinding down on the dick that was thrusting in and out of his ass. His hands clutched the broad pecs of the man whose lap he was straddling. At the same time, his backside was pressed firmly against the torso of a second man, whose mouth was furiously kissing his, a deep and hard make-out session. When their kiss broke, as if the two were coming up for air, Dave finally glanced to his left again to see how Zac was doing. His friend appeared to be perfectly fine, jack-hammering his hard cock in and out of a co-worker who was splayed out on all fours, moaning like a bitch in heat.

His distraction was momentary. The man below him slid his hands down Dave's torso, hands finding their way to Dave's ample ass and gripping it, spreading the globes of flesh as he lifted Dave's body up a few inches, the rod of flesh sliding out of his hole with a slight popping noise. Any look of confusion was wiped from his features as his knees were pushed to the sides, spreading his legs further apart. The stud behind him knelt up onto the edge of the couch, his wet cock head leaving a trail of wetness down Dave's lower spine, mixing with the sweat shining off of his flesh. A hand placed itself between Dave's shoulder blades and pushed him forward, further exposing his rear. The throbbing tool continued south, finding its target...and drove forward, quickly burying itself as Dave let out a great moan of pleasure. Hands continued to paw at his ass, spreading him open and allowing the other man to pound deeper inside. It wasn't how he'd anticipated the evening turning out, but he was definitely enjoying the ride.

****Earlier that evening****

"Come on in guys - beers are in the fridge." Zac held the door open as the group made their way into his suite: Dave, Cam, Felix, and Tyler. A few days had passed and the guys had decided to get together and hang out, rather than drive all the way into the city. Once everyone had a beer and settled in around the living room, they realized that they had the same problem as the last time they'd hung out - coming up with something to do.

"Cam, I thought you were going to bring Cards Against Humanity? What happened?" Felix was a little disappointed - he loved that game, especially the off-the-wall expansion packs.  
"Yeah...me too. But the shipping got delayed, so it won't be here for another couple of days. Sorry guys."  
Dave took a drink before making his suggestion. "Well, we could always pick up with the game from last time. High, Low, Go."  
The guys shrugged noncommittally and Zac retrieved the deck of cards. A few rounds later, Zac realized that the group was losing interest in 'High, Low, Go'...it was time for a shake-up to the evening.  
"What did you have in mind?" Tyler leaned back in his chair, legs spread, eyeing Zac. He was still trying to get a read on the other man, seeing if he had a shot at getting into his pants. So far, he still felt like he was getting mixed signals, and not anything strong enough to act upon.  
"Um...not sure yet." Zac laughed, realizing that he only had half a plan.  
"Strip poker? Ooof!" Cam yelled out as a pillow flew through the air, landing straight on his face. Laughter filled the room as Zac picked up the pillow and tossed it back to Felix.

"How about 'Would You Rather'?" Dave threw the suggestion out. Tyler seemed interested. "How does that work?"  
Dave raised an eyebrow, a little surprised that his half-ass recommendation actually connected. "Well, you go around, with everyone taking a turn asking a 'would you rather' question. Like, would you rather kiss Lindsey Lohan or an ashtray?"  
Felix and Zac both choked on their beers, in the middle of drinking as the unexpected question caused them to laugh. "Eww...what's the difference?" asked Cam.  
"Exactly." Dave winked, leaning back and settling in for what might be an interesting game.

"Alright Dave, since you suggested it, then you go first." Zac waved in Dave's general direction, as if he were on a stage announcing the next act. Dave tapped his finger to his chin as he gazed at the ceiling, trying to think of a good start to the game. Smirking, his eyes lowered again as they settled on Felix.  
"Felix...weights or handstands?"  
One eyebrow raised above the other as Felix tried to figure out what mischief Dave was up to. "Um...weights sounds simpler, so I'll take that one?" Dave's grin confirmed Felix's suspicions.  
"Excellent. Hold..." His eyes scanned the room, looking for something heavy. He pointed across the room when he spied Zac's set of hand weights. "...ah, one of those up in the air, above your head." He paused for dramatic effect before finishing his statement. "Until you aren't able to hold it up any longer."

"Hey! That wasn't part of the game description."  
Zac chuckled as he took a swallow of beer, emptying the bottle. "Dave always forget to mention something important when he introduces a game..."

"You two jokers... Well, prepare to sit here for awhile!" Felix made his way over to the weights and selected a medium-sized one. Hoisting it over his head with both hands, he returned to his spot on the couch. Felix closed his eyes, pondering a good challenge. "Ah..." Felix's grin got the group's attention. "Zac. Would you rather be blind or deaf?". Zac's eyebrows knitted together, trying to figure out the catch. "I...hell. I like music too much. I'd rather be blind.". Felix gave a low laugh as he revealed the second half. "Excellent. You'll be blind while you try to catch someone."

The surprised blinking caused the other guys to laugh as Dave left the room, reappearing with Zac's sleeping mask in his hand. Tyler wondered for a moment why Dave would know that much about Zac's sleeping habits, but chalked it up to their close friendship. As Dave slid the blindfold over Zac's face, Tyler and Cam moved the coffee table to the side of the room, clearing the space of obstacles. Helping Zac to his feet, Dave poked him in the ribs and leapt away with a giggle. Zac swatted out, grabbing nothing but air. Repeatedly, the guys reached forward, prodding Zac in the chest and sides, moving away before his arms could swing over to catch them. The poking transitioned to tickling, harassing Zac even more. Finally, after a few minutes of blinded harassment, he made contact with an arm, grabbing hold of it and crowing with victory. Pulling off the blindfold, he found that he'd caught Cam. He also noted that Felix had put down the weight at some point. Laughing, he shot his dare at the man he'd managed to catch. "Cam...yoga or pilates?"  
"Umm....yoga?"  
"Good. Do a chair pose for the amount of time that Felix held up the weight. That'll give me plenty of time to get another round of beers."  
Loud laughter disappeared into the kitchen as Cam's legs bent, his mouth open in shock as he realized how much his legs were going to hurt.

Opening the fridge, Zac sensed that he wasn't alone in the room. Turning, he saw that Tyler had followed him. "Dirty trick with the tickling," he teased.  
The other man shrugged. "Hey, if someone is ticklish...exploit that weakness."  
"If? Everyone is ticklish." Zac pulled out another six pack and set it down on the counter, closing the refrigerator door.  
Tyler smirked, a cocky look in his face. "Not everyone."  
Eyes narrowing, Zac sensed a little bit of a dare...and a lot of opportunity to follow up on the flirting from the last group hangout. "Everyone...is ticklish..." he repeated, winking this time.  
"Not...everyone...". Tyler returned the taunt while raising his arms out as he leaned back against the counter. Taking the bait, Zac moved closer, the tips of his fingers prodding the other man through the fabric of his tank top. The only reaction was a raised eyebrow and a slight smirk. Fingers moving north, Zac brushed the skin around the edge of Tyler's armpit...again, eliciting no reaction. Leaning back to glance towards the living room, Zac confirmed that the rest of the group was oblivious, focused on Cam's straining attempt to continue holding his pose. Eyes narrowed with determination, Zac shifted forward again, slightly closing the gap between the two men as he raised his hands again and began teasing the area around the edges and backs of Tyler's ears. He finally received a reaction, but not a giggle. Instead, Tyler gave a slight sound between a sigh and a moan, as he lifted his hands and placed them behind his head, allowing Zac free access to his upper body. Zac's fingers travelled across Tyler's upper neck and then back down to the armpit and upper rib area, in vain. As his hands came back down to Tyler's sides, he noticed that the fabric of his shirt was pulled up, slightly revealing the skin along his waist. Diving down, his hands came back up...this time under the other man's shirt. Tyler's pale blue eyes reopened, locking onto Zac's own as his fingers crawled up the flesh of Tyler's torso. Frustrated, Zac upped the ante, bringing his hands together in the center of Tyler's chest, feeling the slight scruff of chest hair there, following it down his stomach, continuing his efforts to prove that the other guy was ticklish. As his fingers bumped into the waistband of Tyler's shorts, the younger man's eyebrow raised slightly higher, almost daring Zac to keep going. Instead, the hands withdrew in surrender.  
"Told ya," Tyler winked.  
"I still say everyone's ticklish. There's still your feet and stuff," was Zac's retort as he stepped away to pick up the beer. He was stopped when Tyler's hand darted out to graze the area around his left nipple, fingers flicking softly. A soft laugh rolled out of Zac's throat before he was able to stop it, as he twisted his torso away.

"Don't be a hater, Mr. Tickles.". Tyler smirked as he stepped past Zac and returned to the living room. Shaking his head and grinning, Zac picked up the beer and followed. As everyone waited for Cam to finish the chair pose, they worked on their next beer. When the timer went off, he collapsed to the ground to rest his legs. "Your turn to choose," Dave prompted. Cam sat silent for a few moments, weighing his thoughts. He'd noticed that Zac and Tyler had spent some time in the kitchen alone, prompting a streak of jealousy. During the last few minutes of the chair pose dare, he had spent the time thinking of a dare that would push the envelope while possibly embarrassing Tyler, allowing access to Zac for himself.  
"Tyler...apples or bananas?"  
Tyler squinted, trying to figure out where Cam was going with his dare. Throwing caution to the wind, he decided to be bold. His response came with a smile. "Bananas, of course".  
"Eat a banana..."  
"Ok..."  
"Out of Dave's lap." Every eyebrow in the room went up as Dave nearly spit out his drink.  
"That's it?". Cam blinked, realizing just how hard it was to get a rise out of the other man. Tyler disappeared into the kitchen, returning with a banana. Peeling it most of the way open, he stood in front of Dave. "Open, sesame?". Dave spread his legs, wondering if Tyler was actually going to go through with the dare. The banana was nestled into his groin, the open peels place over his thighs. Dropping to his knees, Tyler placed his hands onto Dave's thighs and leaned forward, taking the tip of the banana between his lips. His teeth clicked shut, decapitating the end of the banana, removing a quarter of an inch.  
"Ouch! That would be...painful.". Felix made his observation from his seat next to Dave, laughing and taking another swig of beer.  
Tyler's head tilted forward, working the next half inch of banana into his mouth. He bit, chewed, and swallowed one small piece at a time, slowly making his way down the length of the fruit. Mere inches away, he could see the swelling in Dave's crotch as the other man reacted to the sight between his legs. Tyler flexed his fingers slightly, digging into the hair and skin on Dave's legs. At the same time, Felix tapped Dave on the shoulder and silently made a lewd motion with his hand, egging on the situation. Grinning and winking, Dave went along with Felix's suggestion, placing his hand on the back of Tyler's head. Responding in kind to the jest, Tyler began twisting his head from side to side as he continued his oral assault on the banana, prompting Dave to up the ante by digging his fingers into Tyler's light brown hair and moaning. At last, Tyler's nose pressed against Dave's bulge as the last bit of exposed banana passed in between his lips. Picking up the remaining peel, he stood up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, adding to the joke.

"Payback is a bitch, chuckles.". Tyler taunted Dave, the only guy left who hadn't handled a dare that evening.  
"Try me, banana breath."  
"Alright...dancing or singing?" Tyler had a wicked grin on his face as he asked the question.  
Dave's eyes squinted as he tried to figure out what the trick was in the question. Giving up, he shrugged. "Dancing...no way I'm singing in front of everyone."  
Tyler's grin widened. "We'll stick with laps then. Give Felix here a good lap dance.". Zac and Felix both choked while swallowing beer, while Dave looked at Tyler, trying to decide if he was kidding or not.  
"Fine, you're on. How long?".  
"Until the end of the song.". Tyler scrolled through his phone, looking for a good song to play. Smirking, he pressed his thumb to the screen and set the device down, the sounds of TLC's "Red Light Special" beginning to fill the room.  
Laughing and half-glaring at Tyler, Dave stood up and turned to face Felix. Swaying his hips, he placed his fingertips at Felix's knees, tracing them up the length of his thighs before bringing his hands up to grip the couch in either side of Felix's head. Tilting his weight back, Dave stuck his ass into the air, shaking it, before swinging his weight forward. One knee rose up, planting itself at Felix's left side. The other knee also rose, landing on Felix's other side, so that Dave was now kneeling over Felix's lap.  
Bringing his hands back to his chest, Dave pressed them to his chest as he began lip-syncing the chorus, getting a good laugh out of the guys. Feeling something soft pressed into his hand, Felix looked down and saw dollar bills. An upwards glance revealed Zac trying hard not to laugh as he returned to his seat. A moment later, when the chorus was over, Dave raised his torso upright and forward, bringing his crotch towards Felix's face. Not realizing what Zac had dropped off, Dave was surprised when Felix brought his hand up, fingers sliding the tip of a dollar bill into the waistband, near his hip. Dave's response was a grin and a small wink that only Felix could see. Pushing his knees outwards, Dave lowered his body, his crotch dropping down until his rear pressed against Felix's thighs. Rolling his hips, he slowly began popping his ass back and forth, brushing the fabric of Felix's shorts where it covered his groin. Another dollar bill slipped into Dave's waistband, this time closer to his crotch than his hip.  
As the chorus returned, Dave began mouthing the words again. His finger reached out and traced a path from Felix's shoulder to his neck. Shifting his weight forward, Felix slid his body down on the couch. Dave responded by pushing his hips down, firmly planting his ass onto Felix's crotch. He could feel the firming bulge pressing up against his balls...and at the same time, another dollar bill as it slid down his backside before disappearing into his shorts. The two men were playing along with the prank but also pushing across a boundary as Dave continued lip syncing while grinding down onto Felix's now-hard dick. The other guys watched silently, unable to see Felix's throbbing member as it pushed up against Dave's crotch...they were only able to see the movement of Dave's hips and his hand as it danced a path over the firm muscles of Felix's chest.  
When the chorus returned for the third and final time, Dave leaned back. The movement made the bulge in his shorts more obvious...but again, it was only visible to Felix. When the next dollar bill slid into Dave's shorts, Felix used two fingers to push it into the waistband while sticking his thumb out, pressing it down against Dave's hard member. Dave leaned forward again, trapping Felix's left hand, grinding against it. Since Tyler was the only person sitting on that side, he was also the only one who noticed. Smiling, he took another sip of beer, wondering how far the dares might get pushed tonight. It'd been pretty hot when he and Felix had teased Dave's crotch the other night and it looked like this was taking that to another level. Meanwhile, poor Felix was having both a great and miserable time. He was loving every moment of the lap dance but realized that it was about to end. He wanted so badly to just rip Dave's clothes off and mount his ass right there on the couch.  
The song same to an end, which brought the dance to a close as well. Still straddling Felix, Dave turned to Tyler. "How was that?". Tyler winked, "Not bad.". Dave stuck his tongue out as he dismounted, sitting to Felix's right side. His legs curled up, feet planted at the edge of the couch, curled in a comfy ball. It gave the appearance of pouting, earning a laugh from the guys...at the same time, it shielded Felix from view, allowing him to adjust himself and hide the problem that had arisen in his crotch.

It was Dave's turn to create a dare. He decided to return the attention to the other side of the room and hopefully cool things down a bit. "Zac...if you HAD to marry someone in the house tonight, who would it be?". Zac's eyebrow went up, amused by the question. Leaning back, he rubbed his chin, thinking. "The whole house? There's a lot of people staying here."  
"Oh man, he can't even decide on where to go for dinner...we're going to be here all night!". Felix laughed, teasing Zac.  
"Okay, so Felix is out of the running.". Zac flipped Felix off, both men laughing. "Eh, would say Dave. I've known him for years and he's a great guy.".  
"Aww, thanks buddy."  
"And he's got a nice butt.". The other guys laughed, except Dave.  
"My butt? Who says my butt is the one holding up this marriage? Better be prepared to bend over."  
"Nope, you've got the nicer butt. That makes you the bottom.". Dave pretended to look outraged, eliciting even more laughs.  
"Hey, if that's the criteria, that's not who you want to marry.". Cam blurted out the comment without thinking, a little jealous that Zac hadn't chosen him. Confusion showed on the faces of the other guys, trying to figure out the statement. Tyler was the only one that sensed Cam's reasons and decided to prod, feeling like stirring the pot a little. "Who would he want to marry then?"  
Cam jumped go his feet, turning around. "Uh, hello, this butt has earned like a million views on Vine.". His finger made a big circle in the air around his rear. Feeling competitive, Dave jumped up next to him, also circling his butt with his fingers. "Uh, hello, this ass has been shown in real movies.".  
"Whatever. Can it do this?". Cam began shifting his hips, his butt popping back and forth.  
"What...can I twerk? Bitch, I invented twerking.". He followed suit, making his butt bounce as well. The other guys looked on, amused and also confused as to how this had started.

"Okay okay...if you guys are going to compete like...that, whatever THAT is, do it right.". Tyler took the remote and pulled up YouTube on the TV.  
"Wait, what are we doing?". Dave asked, hands still on his hips.  
"A twerk-off. If you're going to stand there popping your hips, trying to compare it, then the only way to determine a winner is by competing...against...a master. Ah, there it is.". The screen froze, the music video for Nicki Minaj's "Anaconda" paused.  
"You're serious? Or are you being silly?".  
Tyler responded to Dave's question by pointing to the two guys. "Less silly than whatever the hell it is you two are doing right now."  
Cam taunted Dave, sure that he could either avoid this or win it. "Afraid of losing?".  
Dave rolled his eyes, genuinely feeling a little over Cam and his over-the-top antics. "No. Okay, who's judging?".  
Felix held his hands out. "Hell no.".  
"Yeah, what he said," Zac laughed. "Besides, Tyler is the one with dancing experience, right? And it was your idea. You judge."  
Tyler shrugged, hitting the play button. "Fine by me. Okay guys, hit it."

The video played, music filling the air. Cam and Dave danced along to the song, bouncing and twerking, amusing the guys. By the time the first minute was over, Dave was already over the whole idea, feeling silly. When three minutes had gone by, he was tired of dancing this way and irritated at Nicki's voice. On the screen, she was playing in a kitchen. "Hey Tyler, there's your banana," Felix teased. The video shifted to Drake sitting in a chair with Nicki playing on the ground. Dave decided that would be a good opportunity to switch gears and stop the ridiculous twerking. Kneeling down onto all fours, he began maneuvering across the floor towards the couch. Not wanting to be outdone, Cam followed suit. While Dave continued forward towards Felix, Cam made his decision and veered to his left, towards Zac's chair. Both men arrived at their destinations, stood and began shaking their asses, facing away from the other guys, modeling the movements on-screen. Tyler took a drink, hiding his amusement at the look of confusion on Zac and Felix's faces. It was obvious to him that Dave and Cam were both being competitive, which raised questions on how far this dare might go.

Nicki's leg rose up over Drake's chair. Dave mirrored the move, turning around and bringing one leg back up to familiar territory, planting his knee on the couch next to Felix. Cam decided to go his own route, bending over further while moving back, placing his bouncing ass near Zac's groin. Zac looked at Tyler and Felix, both men looking entertained by the turn in events. Shrugging, he decided to go with the flow as he spread his legs, granting easier access for Cam's moves. Cam and Dave also shared a brief look, but theirs was competitive rather than relaxed. Taking the initiative again, Dave returned to where he'd been earlier by lifting the other knee and straddling Felix's waist. Cam met his challenge by raising himself up backward onto Zac's chair, thankful that it was a wide, open design. With one hand holding the chair's back, he lowered his hips down, until his ass was a couple of inches away from Zac's lap, continuing to swing his hips back and forth.

Tyler realized later that the tipping point had been an accident. Dave made a hand motion towards his chest, similar to the dancing he'd done earlier. Cam confused the movement as Dave upping the ante and decided to beat Dave to the punch. Grabbing his own shirt by the hem, he pulled it up and over his head, tossing it to the side. Zac's eyebrow raised in surprise and a little bit of appreciation for Cam's body...as his cock began to respond to the lap dance.  
Not to be outdone, Dave swiveled his hips as he unbuttoned his shirt. Free of the material, he swung it behind Felix's neck, using it to pull the other man closer. Lowering himself down, his ass nestled against the dark-haired man's crotch. His hands met behind Felix's bare shoulders, allowing his shirt to fall down to the floor.

Feeling as if they were now teams competing against each other, Zac felt compelled to help out in what had started as a dare, but was turning into something more. Placing his hands on Cam's shoulders, he slid them down the length of the other man's torso, getting a feel for the slim musculature. When they met Cam's hips, his hands took hold and pulled down, bringing Cam's waist closer, until the younger man's butt was pressed against his crotch. Zac's shorts were thin sweatpants material, allowing Cam to easily feel Zac's thickening rod...which prompted him to grind down even harder.

Over on the couch, Dave was also pushing down against a hard cock. Felix's manhood had responded faster than their earlier lap dance, not having really recovered from it. His hands had found their way to Dave's hips, loosely holding the other man's rear, feeling it move as Dave danced for him. Having been in this position already in the evening, both men felt themselves moving faster than before, half-forgetting that there were three other guys in the room. At the moment, Dave wanted little more than to feel Felix thrusting inside of him. Setting a finger at his own neck, he slowly traced it down his broad chest, catching Felix's attention. It continued traveling down his flat stomach, reaching his waist, where it stopped. Felix glanced upwards, catching Dave's eyes with his own. Dave's eyebrow raised, questioningly. He wasn't entirely sure where Dave was going with this, but he was intrigued, so Felix responded with a smile. Movement took his attention back down, where he saw Dave undo the button on his shorts. And then the next. And the next...until he'd completely undone the fly of his shorts, exposing the navy blue underwear beneath.

Back at the chair, Zac barely heard Cam mutter under his breath. "Fuck," was all he made out before the guy sprung out of the chair and into a push-up position, disappearing as he propelled himself into the large gap between chair and floor. Curious, Zac looked left and realized what had prompted the maneuver, seeing Dave with his shorts open. Further away, Tyler sat in his chair, watching the pair, his thumb grazing his bulging shorts. Seconds later, Cam reappeared, his shorts missing, wearing only red briefs. Lifting himself back into the chair with a bound and holding himself up by his arms, he tucked his feet below on either side of Zac's legs, before planting himself down, firmly bringing his ass down between Zac's legs. Zac's hands returned to Cam's hips, moving his own crotch upward, rubbing his hard cock against the other man's rear, all pretense tossed to the side.

Cam placed his right hand over Zac's and applied pressure, causing it to slide forward, along his thigh until it reached Cam's knee. Cam let go, holding himself up by his arms again and began pushing down with his hips, grinding against Zac's crotch. Zac got the hint and slowly slid his hand back down, toward Cam's waist. A moment later, both of his hands moved forward, caressing the firm legs.

Once again, one team's antics moved the action along. Tyler watched as Dave stood up on the couch and shook his leg, causing his shorts to fall down. Once he'd stepped out of them, Felix picked them up and tossed them to the side and began feeling up Dave's calves. The bulge in Dave's underwear was noticeable, sticking out prominently. Slowly, he began descending, bending at the knees. He paused for a moment when his crotch was at Felix's eye level and then kept continuing. Leaning forward, he pressed his firm cock against Felix's broad chest muscles, eliciting a gulp from the other man. He felt Felix's hands move up and take hold of his ass, squeezing it appreciatively. Taking his time, Dave slid down, their bodies mashed together the entire time. The movement caused his manhood to shift inside his underwear, untucking it and allowing it to lengthen out towards his hip, stretching the dark blue fabric. His descent came to an end as he felt his butt push against the hardness between Felix's legs, his own cock jutting into Felix's abs.

Dave's hands wandered across Felix's chest and shoulders, enjoying the other man's muscles. They wandered down, dancing over his abs, before arriving at the waistband of the cotton gym shorts he was wearing. Lifting his own body up a few inches, Dave reached below and tugged, pulling the material down and revealing white boxer briefs below. With a flexing of his arm, the shorts continued peeling away from Felix's body, until they were around his knees. The Asian man gave a slight kick and they were gone, before pulling Dave down against his hard bulge. Their hips began gyrating, grinding against one another as Felix pulled Dave downward, their mouths meeting for a kiss at last.

Back at the chair, Zac barely heard Cam mutter under his breath. "Fuck," was all he made out before the guy sprung out of the chair and into a push-up position, propelling his body below the chair, disappearing into the large gap between chair and floor. Curious, Zac looked left and realized what had prompted the maneuver, seeing Dave with his shorts open. To the right, Tyler sat in his chair, watching the pair, his thumb grazing his bulging shorts. Seconds later, Cam reappeared, his shorts missing, wearing only red briefs. Lifting himself back into the chair with a bound. Holding himself up by his arms, he tucked his feet below, on either side of Zac's legs, before planting himself down, firmly bringing his ass down between Zac's legs. Zac's hands returned to Cam's hips, moving his own upward, rubbing his hard cock against the other man's rear, all pretense tossed to the side.

Cam placed his right hand over Zac's and applied pressure, causing it to slide forward, along his thigh until it reached Cam's knee. Cam let go, holding himself up by his arms again and began pushing down with his hips, grinding against Zac's crotch. Zac got the hint and slowly slid his hand back down, toward Cam's waist. A moment later, both of his hands moved forward, caressing the firm legs.

Once again, one team's antics moved the action along. Tyler watched with amusement as Dave stood up on the couch and shook his leg, causing his shorts to fall down. Once he'd stepped out of them, Felix picked them up and tossed them to the side and began feeling up Dave's calves. The bulge in Dave's underwear was noticeable, sticking out prominently. Slowly, he began descending, bending at the knees. He paused for a moment when his crotch was at Felix's eye level and then kept moving downward. Leaning forward, he pressed his firm cock against Felix's broad chest muscles, eliciting a gulp from the other man. He felt Felix's hands move up and take hold of his ass, squeezing it appreciatively. Taking his time, Dave slid down, their bodies mashed together the entire time. The movement caused his manhood to shift inside his underwear, untucking it and allowing it to lengthen out towards his hip, stretching the dark blue fabric. His descent came to an end as he felt his butt push against the hardness between Felix's legs, his own cock jutting into Felix's abs.

Dave's hands wandered across Felix's chest and shoulders, enjoying the other man's muscles. They wandered down, dancing over his abs, before aarriving at the waistband of the cotton gym shorts he was wearing. Lifting his own body back up a few inches, Dave reached below and tugged, pulling the material down and revealing white boxer briefs. With a flex of his arm, the shorts continued peeling away from Felix's body, until they were around his knees. The stud gave a slight kick and they were gone, before pulling Dave down against his hard bulge. Their hips began gyrating, grinding against one another as Felix pulled Dave downward, their mouths meeting for a kiss at last.

Back at the chair, Zac agreed with the idea of taking things up a notch. Placing his hands on Cam's lower back, he began moving forward, guiding the younger man down towards the floor. Soon, Cam was on his knees, holding himself up against the coffee table. Zac stood, dropping his shorts and throwing them to the side. The baby blue fabric of his briefs stretched obscenely, struggling to contain his hard cock. Dropping to his knees, he pushed himself against Cam's backside, rubbing his bulge up and down Cam's ass. Taking Cam by the shoulders, he pulled him upward, against Zac's torso, and began an oral assault on his neck, eliciting moans from Cam's throat. Cam was in heaven, feeling Zac's tongue snake its way up and down his neck while the stud's rock hard cock pushed against his rear. He rocked his hips back and forth, massaging Zac's manhood with his glutes. Zac's hands slid around to Cam's front, kneading his smooth chest. "You like that?" the older man whispered as he ground his crotch against Cam's backside. A soft moaning "uh huh" was all that Cam could manage. Playing with Cam's nipples, Zac began lightly nibbling on the other man's ear. Zac's hands continued their journey south, caressing the ab muscles of Cam's flat stomach before finding the waistband of his briefs. He teased the throbbing bulge, which radiated heat and pulsed under Zac's palm. Returning his hands to Cam's rear, he tugged at the back of Cam's briefs. The red fabric peeled down, exposing the pale white skin of Cam's rear. Tucking the material under the pair of firm cheeks, Zac's hands wandered back up to Cam's shoulders again, once more applying pressure and bending the other man forward. The result was that Cam was once again hugging the coffee table, his entire backside bare. The only thing that provided any sort of cover was Zac's crotch, which was firmly wedged into his crack. Taking hold of Cam's hips, Zac began slow thrusts, his bright blue bulge riding between Cam's globes.

Breaking their kiss, Felix checked out the room. To the right, Cam was groaning as he pushed back against Zac's hardness. To the left, Tyler had undone his shorts. The grey and green cotton of his underwear jutted out, where his hand massaged it, stroking himself through the material while watching the two couples go at it. As the two men made eye contact, Tyler gave a mischievous wink. The gesture made Felix feel a little naughty and fun, pushing him over an invisible line. Taking hold of Dave's waist, he pulled up, raising the other man to his feet again, standing on the couch. Hooking the tips of his fingers into the front of the elastic waistband, he looked up at Dave and grinned. Slowly, the navy blue fabric descended. The close-cropped dark brown hair of Dave's groin appeared, followed by the base of his cock. Inch after inch of shaft was exposed, until the waistband was only covering the head. One gentle tug and his tool sprung free, bouncing over Felix's head as his underwear slid down his legs. Dave bent at the knee, lowering his body back down, resting his knees on the back of the couch on either side of Felix's head. The movement brought his meat right in front of Felix's face, bobbing just a couple of inches from the man's mouth. A tongue appeared, snaking up the six and a half inch length of Dave's shaft before it began exploring the uncircumcised tip. His lips parted further, taking in the head, slick with precum, suckling on it. Dave's hips slowly began rocking back and forth, feeding Felix an inch or two of cock.

Felix felt fingers pull at his own underwear, drawing them down and away from his body. Opening his eyes, he glanced to the right and saw Zac and Cam going at it. Cam was still bent over, with Zac humping him through the fabric of his briefs. The friction had pulled the waistband down in the front, exposing the head of Zac's dick. Looking to the left, that chair was empty. Unwilling to pull off of Dave's cock, Felix felt but couldn't see as a pair of hands freed him of his boxer briefs. He didn't go uncovered for long, as a warm and wet mouth surrounded his rod, taking half of it in one eager gulp. Tyler's lips began gliding up and down Felix's member...that action prompted Felix to dig his fingers into the meaty cheeks of Dave's rear and pull him forward, impaling his own face on Dave's bone. The wet sucking sounds of blow jobs filled the air as the two men went to town.

Zac looked down, watching as his cock worked against Cam's body. The act of rubbing up and down Cam's rear had pulled down on his underwear, releasing the head of his dick from its cotton confinement. The thick bulb pushed up through the flesh of Cam's ass, separating the two firm globes...before Zac retreated, his cock grazing against Cam's hole, causing the man to moan. With each thrust, his briefs slid down just a little more. After a few minutes, they were down against his balls. Tugging, he pulled them down and gripped his meat at the base, smacking it against Cam's ass. The eager bottom pushed his butt backwards, trapping Zac's baby maker between their bodies. Zac pulled the other man upright with one hand and pulled his underwear down with the other, exposing Cam's hardness. "You wanted this?" he softly growled into Cam's ear. The other man nodded, grinding back against the hot bone pressed into his backside. "Fuck yeah I do," he replied. The tip of Zac's cock kept sliding along Cam's ass, resting against his entrance on each upstroke. Cam spit into his hand and reached back, grabbing Zac's meat and getting it slick as he bent back over. Zac got the hint and began prodding, the combination of spit and precum helping to allow just the tip of his cockhead inside of Cam. Cam let out a deep moan as he felt Zac finally penetrate him. Zac flexed his hips, slowly working further in until he'd buried the full head of his dick...Letting it sit there, he felt Cam's ass clench around it, warm and tight. The younger man was groaning, a combination of loving the feel of Zac getting inside of him and a bit of discomfort at the lack of lube.

Tyler lapped his tongue along Felix's large balls, feeling the thick rod in his hand throbbing in appreciation. Slowly, he worked his way back up the shaft to his favorite part - Felix' head. It sat at the top of the thick piece of meat like a ball of flesh, round and gleaming. Swirling his tongue around it, Tyler began sucking on it in earnest once more. After a few more minutes of oral attention, he felt like it was time to move things along a bit. Reaching up, he gripped Dave's ass in his hands and pulled down, tugging the bubble butt towards Felix's crotch. The rigid pole slid between Dave's cheeks, the tip resting against Dave's hole. Tyler worked his tongue into both pieces of flesh - Felix's cock and Dave's entrance, making sure that both were soaked wet with spit. Satisfied, he used his hold on Dave's rear to spread it a little further and pulled down again, creating pressure. A moment later, the large knob of flesh disappeared into Dave's tight ass, a gasp of pleasure and pain rolling out of the horny stud's wide open mouth. Tyler stood and licked his way along Dave's neck. "You like that?"  
"Hell yeah...Going to need lube though. Check the nightstand...Ohhhh". He groaned as another half inch of meat lodged itself inside. Tyler's eyebrow went up, amused and curious how Dave would know where Zac kept lube. Stepping away, he found the bottle and brought it back. Flicking the cap open, he poured a good amount onto his fingers and then wrapped them around Felix's cock. He started at the base and worked his way up, finally running his finger tips around where Felix's girth met Dave's hole. The loss of friction had its effect and Dave's rear slid down another inch or so, devouring Felix's cock. "Zac...Heads up." He closed the cap and tossed the bottle through the air, where it landed in Zac's open hand. "Thanks man...Needing this," the other man replied as the bottle clicked back open.

Zac slid back, the head of his dick reappearing from Cam's hole. Tilting the bottle, he drizzled a line of the clear fluid between the pair of cheeks before nestling his firm rod between them again. He ground his hips against Cam's backside, working the lube all over Cam's crack and his own hardness. Pulling away again, he positioned his knob against Cam's hole again and pushed forward, watching it disappear once more. "You want this?" he taunted.  
"Hell yeah. Give it to me," was the half-sighed response.  
"Nope." Zac leaned his torso back and raised his arms, placing his hands behind his head. He watched with amusement as Cam twisted his upper body to look back, confused. "You're going to have to come get it." Zac flexed his manhood, making his point.  
"Challenge accepted." Cam grinned and began pushing his hips back, eager to get more of Zac's member inside. His grin turned into a broad O-shape as his jaw dropped, the feelings in his ass intensifying as he took more of Zac's seven inches. Zac watched as his flesh disappeared inside Cam's body, resisting the urge to grab the boy's hips and slam inside. Finally, his balls were pressed up against Cam's hole, every inch buried into his co-worker's rear. Even though the younger guy seemed to have experience at taking a dick, he was still incredibly tight - Zac exhaled as he experienced the heat of Cam's insides firmly enveloping his cock. His arms dropped as he placed his broad hands on the top of Cam's hind-quarters, using his thumbs to spread the flesh and watch his shaft re-appear. Sliding in again, he pushed his hips into Cam firmly enough to make the 21-year old rock on his hands and knees.  
"How do want it?" He slid out and back in once more.  
"Fuck me."  
Zac chuckled. "I am fucking you." He pushed in again, driving home his response.  
Cam turned around again. "No...FUCK me. I want to still feel you inside me a week from now. I want my hole to ache from taking your cock."  
A dark eyebrow rose - Zac hadn't really had someone be so aggressive as a bottom before...and it was kinda hot. Pulling his hips back, he pushed back in, harder than he had before. "Like this?"  
"Harder."  
Hands sliding down to the sides of Cam's ass, Zac thrust in again. "Better?" he asked.  
"Hard-er..."  
'Fuck it,' Zac thought. He didn't want to tear the twink up but he felt that the kid was questioning his ability to fuck. All but the very tip of his cock was exposed as he gripped Cam's thighs. Yanking Cam back, he slammed forward at the same time, a sharp clapping sound filling the air as his skin smacked against Cam's. The younger man groaned. "That's it..." Biting into his own bottom lip, Zac began power-fucking Cam. Over and over, he pulled his hips back before driving his pipe back into the other man's bowels as hard as he could. Both of them were soon covered in sweat - Zac from exertion and Cam from the stress being placed upon his body. The harsh sound of their flesh slamming into one another loudly echoed through the room.

A few feet away, Dave rocked his hips back and forth, grinding down on the thick dick that was thrusting in and out of his ass. His hands clutched the broad pecs of the man whose lap he was straddling. At the same time, his backside was pressed firmly against Tyler's torso, whose mouth was furiously kissing his, a deep and hard make-out session. When their kiss broke, as if the two were coming up for air, Dave finally glanced to his left again to see how Zac was doing. His friend appeared to be perfectly fine, jack-hammering his hard cock in and out of Cam...who was splayed out on all fours, moaning like a bitch in heat.

His distraction was momentary. Felix slid his hands down Dave's body, hands finding their way to Dave's ample ass and gripping it, spreading the globes of flesh as he lifted Dave's body up a few inches, the rod of flesh sliding out of his hole with a slight popping noise. Any look of confusion was wiped from his features as his knees were pushed to the sides, spreading his legs further. The stud behind him leaned forward, against the edge of the couch, his dripping cock head leaving a trail of wetness down Dave's lower spine, mixing with the sweat shining off of his flesh. A hand placed itself between Dave's shoulder blades and pushed him forward, exposing his rear further. The throbbing tool continued south, finding its target...and drove forward, quickly burying itself as Dave let out a great moan of pleasure. Hands continued to paw at his ass, spreading him open and allowing the other man to pound deeper inside. It wasn't how he'd anticipated the evening turning out, but he was definitely enjoying the ride.

Tyler looked down and watched as his cock dove in and out of Dave's incredibly-tight ass. Felix's hands were pulling Dave's cheeks apart, allowing Tyler to slide in just a little further. Mouths mashed together, the sound of Dave's lustful whimpers were muffled...but his urgent need to get fucked was expressed clearly by his grinding his hips backwards against Tyler's hips. The man-in-the-middle's hands were also busy, roaming over Felix's body, exploring the thick musculature. A few minutes later, Tyler felt as if it were fair to give Felix another go at Dave's hole. Sliding his hands under Dave's arms, he pulled back, separating the intense make-out session. Tugging Dave's back up against his chest, his hands made their way down to Dave's hips and pushed down. Getting the hint, Felix wrapped his hand around the base of his thick cock and lined it up as Dave's ass lowered down further. Pushing up, he began burying himself inside Dave's rear. At the same time, Tyler's hands moved back up, arriving at Dave's chest. Kneading the hard mounds of flesh, he showed his appreciation for Dave's hot chest while licking and nibbling along Dave's neck and ear. Head thrown back, Dave began moaning. His senses were in overdrive - his hands on Felix's pecs and thighs, the thick cock thrusting in and out of his ass, Tyler's hands at his own chest and nipples, while that tongue demonstrated its expertise. He'd been in a number of threesomes, but being tag-teamed was a new experience that he was thoroughly enjoying.

Back at the coffee table, Zac's hands were now on Cam's shoulders. Holding the twink in place, Zac was power-drilling his ass, encouraged on by Cam's plaintive cries for more, for harder, for giving it all. Zac had heard the term "hungry bottom" before but hadn't encountered it before...not like this. As much as he threw his hips back and forth and pounded Cam's ass, the guy wanted it even more. "Fuck, you're amazing..." The slender form bent over the table twisted, trying to get a good look at Zac. "Flip me over."  
Zac's eyebrow rose up. "Hmm?" He'd only half-heard Cam's request, focused as he was on slinging his dick into Cam's eager hole.  
"Flip me over...I want to watch your body as you fuck me, you fucking stud."  
Pulling out, Zac yanked Cam up to his feet. Turning the younger man around, he lifted him into the air; Cam's legs rose and wrapped around Zac's waist with a mind of their own. Leaning forward, Zac lowered Cam back down until he was once again resting against the coffee table. Planting his hands against the wooden surface on either side of Cam's head, he began pounding his fuck rod into the other man's hole again. Both of them were covered in sweat, both were grunting and moaning, and both were high on lust. Zac growled when Cam tweaked his nipple, slamming in even harder...which only prompted Cam to pay more attention to Zac's well-developed chest. His fingertips explored the hair and muscles, appreciating Zac's chest.

It was Cam's turn to be surprised when Zac's face began moving downward. Nipping his teeth into Cam's neck, the next place that his mouth came to rest was where neck met shoulder, gently sucking at the tender flesh. Hunching his back, Zac continued making his way south, planting his lips against Cam's nipple. Sucking hard, he caused Cam's back to arch with pleasure. When he began licking the firm nub and working it with his tongue, he could feel Cam's body twisting beneath his as the sounds of loud moaning filled the air. Releasing the dark pink tissue from his mouth, he continued yet further south, until his chin bumped into something hard. Opening his mouth, Zac sucked the six-inch stick into his mouth. It was incredibly hard and radiating heat against his tongue...the hungry bottom was getting close. Zac's guess was confirmed as Cam threw his hips backward, trying to pull his cock out of Zac's mouth.

Felix was also getting close. Dave was bouncing up and down on his dick like it was an amusement park ride. Drenched in sweat, his hair was plastered to his forehead.  
"Fuck baby, I'm..." His words trailed off, as if saying them would make it happen immediately.  
Pulling his mouth away from Tyler's, Dave looked down. Pushing his hips down, he stopped bouncing and began rocking them back and forth, grinding down onto Felix's manhood. "Give it to me...don't stop..." His words came out haltingly as he panted, both from exertion and from desire.  
Grabbing Dave's hips, Felix held him in place as he thrust up, hammering in and out of Dave's hole. Moments later, he buried his pipe as far as he could and cried out. Dave could feel the already-thick bone swell as it began releasing its load, spraying his insides with Felix's thick cum. The broad shaft throbbed slowly and with purpose as it delivered large ropes of cum inside Dave. The man straddling Felix's crotch sighed with pleasure as he felt Felix's tool unload deep inside. A heavy hand wrapped around the back of Dave's neck and pulled him down into a longing kiss as the intense orgasm tapered off.

Zac was continuing to torture Cam, teasing his cock as he pounded the younger man's ass. Not able to hold back any longer, Cam's torso lifted up and away from the table as he tried to shove his tool down Zac's throat. The shaft pulsed as it delivered shot after shot of cum, each of them slamming into the back of Zac's mouth before being hungrily swallowed down. Exhaused, Cam slumped back down against the wooden surface, his body weary as his man meat also began to soften. Sucking the last drops out, Zac released Cam's member. Rising up, he gripped Cam's legs and began hammering his baby maker in and out of Cam's ass. Approaching the point of no return, his head rolled back as he slammed in deep. Cam began moaning again as he felt Zac paint his insides with stud-cream. Shot after shot fired into Cam's ass, until Zac's large balls finally felt like they'd been emptied. Similarly drained, he slumped forward, onto Cam. Pressing his mouth firmly against Cam's he shoved his tongue inside. The two fervently kissed as the glow of their orgasm clung to their bodies.

Felix's cock slid out from Dave's hole, coated in cum. Tyler immediately drove his manhood into Dave, using Felix's seed as lube to begin power-fucking the bubble butt before him. The hard thrusts drove Dave forward and down against Felix, where they began exploring each other's mouths once more. Dave felt Felix's hand wrap around the base of his cock and begin tugging. It didn't take long before he was moaning into Felix's mouth as his cum gun fired shots all over Felix's front side, leaving white splatter marks along the other man's neck, chest, and stomach. It felt as if it would never end - each thrust of Tyler's cock seemed to release even more jizz. Dave stopped counting after the eighth volley...his mind was blown from cumming so much, as well as from the fucking he'd gotten...and was still getting.

Tyler could feel it each time that Dave shot his load...every pulse caused Dave's already-tight ass to constrict even harder against his member. Hands gripping Dave's hips, he clenched, fingers digging deep into the muscular flesh. One last cry of joy filled the room as Tyler began releasing his own white sticky fluid into Dave, mixing with the juices that Felix had already left behind. Dave groaned as he felt yet another load emptying into his ass, loving the slutty feeling of being fucked back and forth by the pair of hot men. Looking over to his left, he saw that Zac and Cam were in an erotic tangle, legs and arms everywhere on the coffee table as they continued kissing and rubbing up against each other. Tyler's mouth made its presence known again as it met Dave's neck, suckling softly as he gently pushed Dave down against Felix. Lips pressed against Felix's, Dave's last coherent thought was that while he might not walk right for the next day or so, but it was well-worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. If you enjoyed the story, have feedback or ideas, would love to hear from you. red.cheshire@yahoo.com

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you enjoyed the story, have feedback or ideas, would love to hear from you. red.cheshire@yahoo.com


End file.
